


Lonely Tonight

by dawningli



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice US
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam揪住他土黄色难看的外套领子，拎他进门。门锁咔嚓一声锁紧。他们猛地撞在玄关贴着花哨墙纸的墙面上。Blake高大的身躯硬是直接压在了Adam身上，刹那间将他整个困在原地。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Tonight

Adam打开门。

Blake站在那儿，呼吸急促，满头未经打理的蜷曲的灰发乱七八糟地支棱着，看起来像是刚跑过一个半程马拉松。

Adam揪住他土黄色难看的外套领子，拎他进门。门锁咔嚓一声锁紧。他们猛地撞在玄关贴着花哨墙纸的墙面上。Blake高大的身躯硬是直接压在了Adam身上，刹那间将他整个困在原地。

几乎就那么半秒钟的时间——Adam没法计算——Blake的嘴唇就那么挤压过来，跟平常一样不那么柔软的触感，几乎给他的唇上留下划痕。他的双手，一如既往，紧紧搂在他的后背上，急迫地溜进他的衬衫。

Adam挺起腰给他留下触摸的空间，艰难地呼吸着，张开嘴让Blake的舌头轻松地滑进去。

一个吻结束后他已经挂在Blake身上，手臂紧紧圈住他的脖子几乎能勒死一个身形相似的男人。Blake不是。他的手流连在Adam的臀部，毫不留情地揉捏着，从他的胸膛深处Adam听见野兽一般的呼声。一瞬间他担忧起自己的生命安全。这时Blake的手摸到了他的拉链。

Adam推开了他。

Blake凝视着他，还在轻轻喘着气。他已经在裤子里硬了。

Adam摸着身后的墙纸，不敢去看他的眼睛。

Blake心领神会，Adam知道。他转身走向浴室，高大的男人沉默地跟在他身后。

 

Blake给他的后背前胸涂上沐浴露，一根湿润的手指借着润滑缓慢地插了进去。Adam自然地调整姿势，让手指更容易寻找到那个快感点。Blake轻车熟路地在那儿一按，Adam的脚趾就在浴室地砖上痉挛般地蜷了起来。他抓住Blake的手臂。Blake搂住他的腰让他们严丝合缝地贴在一起，伸进第二根手指。他的胸膛贴在Adam的后背，浓密的毛发摩挲着他的皮肤。Adam颤抖着，手指在瓷砖上不断打着滑。Blake空着的手抓住他的，他们十指相握。Adam颤抖得更加剧烈。他抓住Blake的阴茎，抵在入口，臀部向后茫然地挺动着。Blake摇摇头，然后埋入第三根手指。

Adam抓起Blake的手臂就咬上去。Blake疼得倒吸一口气，但没有抽回自己的手。Adam松开牙关，尽量温柔地舔吻起他刚制造的齿形伤口。Blake终于抽出了手指。他的阴茎挤进去时Adam发出一声松弛的叹息。他们缓慢地律动起来。Blake始终埋头在Adam肩窝，压抑着喘息。Adam低低呻吟着，前液从他勃起的头部滴下，随着他们的动作带起漂亮的抛物线。他射在瓷砖上。Blake拔出来，撸射在自己手心。

他们帮对方清理干净。Adam拿毛巾擦干Blake的头发，抚摸着掺杂着灰白的卷发。

他把Blake带到床边。Blake盯着床单和被套，没有动。

Adam用力将他拉进被窝。他们关上灯。

Blake在黑暗里迟疑着，没有靠过来。

Adam靠了过去，搂住他的脖子。Blake放松下来，双手环住Adam较小一些的身躯，下巴顶在他的头上，长长出了口气。

Adam觉得刚吹干的头发有点湿了。他尽量让自己别出声，让眼泪从Blake触碰不到的地方流过去。

 

他醒来时天色微明，而Blake已经离开了。

Adam起身，拿起枕头，丢到了洗衣机里。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 对，这篇文是听着《Lonely Tonight》写出来的。其实就是前任约炮的故事，歌里也唱了“When the sun comes up, we can both move on”，所以我猜这是Shevine最好的结局了。


End file.
